


Fantasy Rewritten

by TheFussyRogue



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Battle of Carteneau (Final Fantasy XIV), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cybertronian Civil War, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other, Seventh Umbral Calamity (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFussyRogue/pseuds/TheFussyRogue
Summary: Zodiark longeth to be made whole. For His restoration, for His resurrection, His servants labor without cease. They seek to tear down the barriers which surround the Source. Thus do they rejoice in their Ardor─in your calamities─for each marks a Rejoining. Seven times have they succeeded. Seven times hath the Darkness grown stronger. Seven times have I failed.The Word of the Mother, speaking for Hydaelyn
Relationships: Autobots & Miko Nakadai, Jack Darby & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel & Miko Nakadai, Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Miko Centric Fic!!

Autobot Base-

_ Exhausted _ .

That is the best way for her to decide it for her friends. Miko sat at the base, her head in her hands and eyes feeling extremely heavy. Normally she would be up playing her guitar, video gaming with Jack or something.. Anything really. However here she was, in the base with just her and Ratchet. While the medic was busy in the medbay. She just sat. He would check on her now and then however.

The rest of Team Prime was on a simple scouting mission, it was a surprise to everyone when Miko opted to stay behind at base. While promising Ratchet that she would not bother him. With a heavy sigh, Miko decides to lay down on the couch and closes her eyes. That's when her continuous dream comes to her again…

  
  


**_~ BOOM! BAM! The sound of explosions fill the air. The sound of twisting and bending metal follows. Two factions charge toward each other on a barren flat. One mostly dawning black and red, the other looking more like three armies as united as one; and leading the charge was a group of five different figures. All clad in different things from robes to leathers to plate and armor.~_ **

As her dream deepens she starts tossing and turning, her sleep becoming fitful. Unfortunately for her Ratchet had just checked on her a few moments beforehand. Leaving the girl stuck in her fitful sleep.

Quickly the dream starts to shift and change. the world is transforming rapidly. 

**_~ Above the flat plane two moons shine, but one, the smaller of the two. Dalamud. Once small and white now glowed a hellish blood red._ **

**_A figure fighting in the battle looked up in shock and bewilderment. As the descending moon started to crack and shift, it’s aura burning the sky. Then it happened. A lunar fragment burst forth from the moon and crashed into the ground. Knocking everything and one to the ground within a five meter radius to the ground.~_ **

The groundbridge opens, the swirling green portal glowing bright. One by one the members of Team Prime enter. Optimus was the first to sense something was amiss. He looked toward the human area, noticing the small form tossing and turning in their recharge or rather sleep.

“Ratchet ?” Optimus called his old friend and medic.

“What is wrong Optimus?” The grumpy medic replies back

“How long has Miko been in recharge? The Prime asks his friend figuring he would know the answer.

This makes Ratchet raise a optic ridge thinking before he could even go to speak 

“Honestly Optimus. I am not fully sure, at least from the time you all have been gone..” He paused thinking harder than continued “So at least two and a half breems” Ratchet says making his way out of the medbay and over to the platform where Optimus is observing Miko. The rest of the Autobots as well as the boys follow suit.

The boys start making their way up the stairs and toward the railing and couch. “Wow she must have been exhausted if she has been out for...” Raf states then looks at ratchet for help as if asking with a breem was.

“A breem would translate into one earth hour, so lets say if she was recharging for two and a half breems. Then she has been.. Hmm what do you humans call it again? OH! Yes, sleeping. So she has been sleeping for two and half earth hours.” Ratchet says to the young hacker. Rafael nods then looks toward Optimus and goes to say something but is cut off by the sound of whimpering. It is then they look backwards at the couch hearing the mumbles and whimpers of Miko as she cries in her sleep. Jack gets closer to Miko and notices that while very fitful she is still sleeping. She kicks her arms out and thrashes back and forth. Sweat beads running down her forehead and her cheeks are flushed. The boy looks toward the bot with worried eyes.

  
  


**_~ The sound of cracking fills the air and the leaser moon Dalamud starts to shatter with a loud BOOM! The moon bursts into pieces as from the inside, the elder primal Bahamut breaks free with a stretch of his giant wings. The flaming pieces of the moon come crashing down with fiery sonic booms._ **

**_The Dreadwyrm lets loose a furious rawr, then takes to the sky as flairs flow behind him. Zooming over the land bringing fiery death and destruction in his wake. Upon finishing his flight he now hovers in the air above the five figures. Than with a blink of an eye burst of aetheric magic flows forth up and around them toward the wyrm~_ **

Miko’s heart rate rises, her breathing becomes labored and faster. The boys on the verge of panicking. Raf and Jack look at the friends and it is crystal clear to everybot that their little faces are laced with multiple emotions but the easiest ones to read are fear, horror and worry. “If we try to wake her up, and we do it wrong she could hurt herself or one of us if she wakes up swinging” Jack says looking toward the sleeping girl. 

Raf nods in agreement “Nightmares or rather bad dreams are normally caused for stress and anxiety. This could explain why she has been so exhausted as of lately. If she has been having the same bad dream over and over again it could be causing her to wake up in the middle of the night and not go back to sleep” Rafael says pushing his slipping glasses up.

Not liking this one bit, Bulkhead gently reaches over and picks the girl off the couch. Cupping his servos with her in them. The boys go to speak, but Ratchet interrupts, performs a scan on her vitals making sure she is while in that manner. “Miko.. Miko.. Come on kiddo wake up, your alright.. You're at the base with us, the Autobots, you just need to wake up.” Bulkhead says to her rubbing the tip of one his digits softly and gently on her head. He looks toward his leader unsure and scared for his young charge. Optimus however unreadable and expressionless his faceplate maybe, his optics glow brightly focused on the young human femme. Focused on this sparkling. Focused on one of his sparklings.

  
  
  
  


However one might view it, Miko felt like she was trapped in a cycle that would not end. Trapped in this dream. Almost like she was out of her body watching the events unfold. Trapped watching this… this calamity. To her, it felt real. It felt like she was there, taking part in the battle, watching this dragon destroy everything around it. To her it was more than a dream, more than her imagination running wild and carefree. She heard her guardian calling her. Begging her to wake up but she couldn’t.. Not yet.. Something was telling her to stay pulling her toward the action below. She felt it, felt that this dream would finally end, finally reach its climax.

**_~ The Aether flowed all around them, pulling them. As the bright lights dance, the Dreadwyrm prepares his final strike a flare of unparalleled power. However it was stopped by a brilliant light._ **

**_One by one the five figures get enveloped in the light and start vanishing._ **

**_When it gets to the final figure, they start vanishing as well. She looks up at Bahamut, his wings outstretched and flares start shooting toward her. Now a once blacked out face takes shape and it’s herself. It’s Miko. Bring her hands up to look at them, they vanish. Glowing white light replaces them as her eyes widen and she screams in horror and then vanishes herself. Completely.~_ **

As if floating in an ocean, Miko is alone in her head. A million things going through her mind.

“It was ME! That's why it felt like I was watching my own body cause I was!” Miko thinks to herself, trying to catch up with the events that she just witnessed and underwent. However before she could figure everything out she wakes up…

  
  


“Nooo!” Miko screams. Shooting straight up, not even realising she had gone from the couch to two different bots servos. Her hands outstretched behind her keeping her firmly in place and up right. 

In the moments before she woke up, Bulkhead had handed Miko carefully over to Optimus, so he can take her to the medbay. (Without breaking anything Ratchet might need.) It was then when Miko woke up Screaming. Her scream had shaken several of the bot nearby. Optimus felt her shaking in his servos, sensed her terror and fear. Gently he lifted his servos up, so she was optic to optic or rather eye. 

“Miko,” his firm yet gentle baritone voice, rings in her ears. Her eyes shot open and looked at Optimus’s faceplate.

“Bossbo… Optimus” She spoke softly, her words catching in her throat. The Prime looks at her, his optics focused on her. From this he notices several things; Her breath is heavy and quick, her cheeks and her whole face for that matter are paler than normal. Her bright shining hazel eyes like on the verge of leaking. He can see it all, but looking into her orbs he can see pain, fear and horror. 

“Miko..” he goes to speak unsure what to say, “Miko are you alright?” The Prime says looking at her the only thing his processor can form.

  
  
  
  


What was she going to say? How was she going to explain? These were questions that, along with everything else, were in her head. Her gaze was fixed on Optimus. Her mouth was dry and her words lost.

“I…I… I’m fine Op. No need to worry it was…” she paused a moment thinking, was it really just a dream? It felt so real, like I was there, like it was my life. My real life, not just something created by my mind. She thought on then spoke once more, “It was just a nightmare… A bad dream. I am fine.” She stopped and looked at the Prime again, not really sure if she believed her own words.

The Autobots, Jack and Rafael, were not convinced.

“Be that as it may, we were all concerned for you.” Optimus says to the girl “Bossbot, I’m fine. Promise.” Miko says back to him trying to fake a smile. Optimus could tell she was shaken but he could not force her to talk about it. “Very well, but know that as your family, we care about you and are here for you. Miko you can talk to us.” Optimus says to her. 

Having been at war for over 4 million years, he has seen mean shell shocked mechs and femmes. As well as what happens when a bot suffers in silence. He could only imagine what that would do to a human child. For that matter more importantly one of their children.

Bringing her to Ratchet, Optimus gently places her down on the large medical berth. In his holoform Ratchet, gives Miko a once over, checking all her vitals. Once finished he gives her the all clear and places her back on the ground. Miko then runs off to be with the boys and her guardian.

“Optimus” Ratchet says to his friend “Other than her having this.. Nightmare. She seems to be fine” The grumpy medic finishes. However Optimus was not so sure. “Of course old friend. Was just concerned is all” The Prime says watching his sparklings bickering at each other and messing around.

  
  



	2. Hear... Feel... Think...

Chapter 2 Hear… Feel… Think… 

Unknown Location-

? “Your plan is failing. You should have just done away with her when you had a chance. Now she is having memories of the Battle of Carteneau”

?? “Patience. In due time, she will suffer and we will end her. Her flame will soon be extinguished and our god. Will soon rule this realm.”

A smokey black and purple orb, shows a fuzzy image of Miko. Focused only on her. They can’t see anyone or anything else around her. The orb flies into one of the figures' hands.

A smirk comes across the figure’s face as a magical red mask comes into view from under his black hood. “It is past time your flame has been extinguished… Bringer of Light.” As wicked laughter fills the air around them.

Autobot Base-

The wicked laughter fills Miko’s ears. Her train of thought derailed by Jack and Raf waving their hands in front of her face. “Miko… Earth to Miko… MIKO!” Jack screams at her and snapped his fingers in her face. “What?” she says to him trying to refocus. “You kind of zoned out for like five minutes” Rafael says as he pushes his glasses up on his nose.

Jack looks at her seeing black circles under her eyes. “Maybe you should go lay down. You don’t look so good” he says to her. Miko shakes her head “No can do Jackie boy, I am not tired and someone has to be here to verse the winner” She laughs. Jack and Raf smile “Oh your so on!” The youngest of the three says grabbing the second controller.

As the boys go about playing their game, Miko takes out her phone. Going through and messing around on it, looking at pictures and her drawings on her drawing app. She got focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice a voicing whispering in her ear calling her.

“Hear… Feel… Think…”

Miko looks up at the boy “Did you guys say something?” She asked them. Jack and Raf both look at her, “No we have been focused on the game.” Raf says adjusting his glasses.

“Hear… Feel… Think…”

Again the voice speaks but it is apparent now that it is only to her. Standing up, Miko heads for the stairs and goes down them, making her way to the far tunnel where the bots' berth rooms are located. Jack and Raf blink and stand up.

“Miko?... Miko?.. Come on get back here” Jack calls to her drawing the attention of the autobots.

As if she is in a trance, Miko makes her way toward the angelic voice that calls to her.

“Hear… Feel… Think…”

Calling louder and louder, it is all she hears. Not even the call of her companions, Make her snap out of it.

“What is going on with her now?” Arcee asks a “I… I am Unsure. All her vitals and everything show that she was fine Ratchet says dumb founded. The Boys end up running after, following from behind.

Ratchet looks toward Optimus who was trying to decode more of the Iacon Database when the Medic cleared his vents “Optimus” he says than motioning toward the tunnel where the boys were chasing Miko.

“I’ll Handle it old friend” Optimus says walking away from the monitor. He reaches down and the boys climb into his servo as he places them on his shoulder. “Optimus be careful we have no idea what the situation is just, be ready for anything.” Ratchet says to him. Optimus nods and heads down the hall.

The hallway was long and pretty much empty. Miko going from room to room listening at the doors,

searching for the source of the voice. She comes to the final door in the hall and stands in front of it.

A bit taller than all the others if she had to guess it was Optimus’s berth room. She listens then gasps, like a siren’s song the angelic voice rings louder and clear from behind the door.

“Hear… Feel… Think…”

Looking toward the keypad it is clear she can not reach it but as if by magic the door opens enough for her to creep inside, then it shuts behind her quickly. She looks behind her and breathes softly, jumpy and unsure. Taking a look around the room she noticed a few things, One being that the room is littered with datapads, Two that there was a rather large desk with a work station or monitor on top of it. Miko could not really tell due to the height, and lastly there was a crystal on the desk laying on its side from what she could tell.

“Hear… Feel… Think…”

The voice started to call once more, this time it seemed to be radiating from close by. Turning her gaze around the room, nothing really catches her eye but the crystal. Most likely energon she guessed, till it shined brightly. She was just starting to figure out away up when the Berthroom door opened and Optimus with the qboys were standing there. "There she is!" Raf exclaimed from his perch on the mech's shoulder.

Optimus was a little shocked to say the least. His room was passcode locked and only he and the autobots knew it. Making his way inside and placing the boys on his monitor's desk, he reaches a servo down to Miko. Miko climbs on the servo and looks at the prime and smiles, as he places her on the desk tabletop as well. 

The boys look at her unsure of her next action, Jack is the first to try and speak to her but she waves him off dismissively as her gazes is fixated upon the engeron crystal. Optimus takes a moment, sitting upon his bert, ex-vents looking at the children and places his hand to his comm "Ratchet, we have her she seems to be wel…." He stops his optics widening as he sees Miko walking to reach the crystal. Getting up as quick as he can, the metallic titan tries to reach the girl "Miko! You must stop, you can not touch that. The energon, it could be dangerous!" The Primes normally stoic faceplate shows a expression of horror as he sees his femme sparkling inches from the crystals. 

Miko hears Optimus call her but the need to know is too great, her hands land on the crystal and it shrinks to fit in her palm and it glows a brilliant blue light that envelops the whole base and everyone in it


End file.
